Never: A sequel to Not Possible
by gracciee99
Summary: Takes place 10 years after Not Possible. Harry and Ron have been traveling for 10 years and have no idea of what has been going on in Hermione's life. They come back to Hogwarts to talk about setting up a school in Africa and they are in for a surprise. You don't have to read the first one to understand EWE


Hermione and Draco had been working side by side at Hogwarts for 10 years now. They had married a year after they graduated, and only people that mattered were there, well aside from Harry and Ron. Hermione had desperately wanted them there, but they had taken to traveling the world, and Hermione wasn't able to contact them. After a couple of months of failed attempts of contact, Hermione gave up and decided that if they wanted to continue their friendship, it was on them. After all, she did have her own life to take care of, at that time with her new career and fiancé, and in the future adding 3 kids to the mix.

"Ron, remember we have that meeting with McGonagall today. We have to leave in 10 minutes." Harry called up to his best friend, who was much more like a brother to him. With their visit to Hogwarts to meet with McGonagall about starting a school in Africa, it would be there first time back in that area of the world since the end of their own education at the esteemed school. They had taken to traveling to get away for a bit, but quickly became addicted and decided not to return after one year, as was the plan.

They had also not been in contact with anyone, including Hermione, and both thought that she probably was a healer or working her way up in the ministry.

"'M comin', bloody hell, did it have to be this early?" Ron was, as usual grumbling about having to be awake before noon. "Right then, let's do this."

The pair quickly apparated to the gates, Harry looked up at the place he still considered a home, then walked quickly to catch up to Ron, who was already a bit ahead of him. They arrived at the front doors fairly quickly, seeing a few students walking aimlessly and talking to their friends. The walked through the doors just as McGonagall was stepping out of the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, good to see you again. I trust that you are well?" McGonagall greeted.

"Very, Professor. How are you?" Harry responded.

"Just Minerva, and I am well indeed. Let's take this to my office." McGonagall turned on her heel and began in the direction of the headmaster's, well in this case headmistress' office. As they were walking, two platinum blonde children ran by, both much too young to be students, as they looked to be about 6 or 7, they were shortly followed by a girl, also platinum blonde; though her hair was much curlier; who was about 9, reading a rather large book while absently "keeping an eye" on the two younger ones.

"Lyra, please to watch your brother and sister, I'm sure your mother wouldn't like to know that they are planning something else with Peeves." The girl's head snapped up at McGonagall's light scolding, she blushed furiously, her pale complexion making it seem as if her cheeks were rose red.

"Oh, Nana, please don't tell mum, she'll kill me, but I just read the most fascinating part in Hogwarts: A History. Did you know that there is a room called the "come-and-go" room? It is just amazing. It provides whatever sort of thing that the person needs! It is just so cool, I'm going to try and find it later." The girl, Lyra, rambled on. Harry looked on in amusement, she reminded him a lot of his old friend.

"Lyra, go find Scorpius and Cassiopeia, before they get into trouble, and I won't breathe a word to your mother. Run along now. Oh and would you tell your parents to meet me for lunch, we have something to discuss."

"Ok, see you later Nana" Lyra ran off in the direction of her brother and sister, Hogwarts: A History tucked underneath her arm.

"Now, let's go then." McGonagall continued in the direction of her office.

"Uh, Profess- Minerva, who were those kids? Surely they are too young to be here." Harry asked.

"Oh, their parents work here, so they live here during the school year, though keeping Lyra out of the classes really is a difficult task, much like her mother." McGonagall replied just as they arrived at the gargoyles. "Lemon Drop." The trio stepped onto the moving staircase. "Now, let's talk about this school."

"Mum! Dad!"

Hermione and Draco turned to see their eldest dragging her younger siblings behind her.

"Yes, love?" Draco asked.

"Nana said that she wants to meet with you for lunch, oh and these two were playing pranks with Peeves again. And mum, do you know where the "come-and-go" room is? I read about it today."

"I do know where the "come-and-go" room is, perhaps I can show you another time," Hermione looked down on her daughter, smiling, before she turned to the twins. "You two are such trouble makers, however because I'm in a good mood I'll let your father deal with you today." They let out an audible sigh of relief, once she had made them clean Moaning Myrtle's bathroom right after she had flooded it.

"Oh, there are also two men here with Nana, one had black hair, and the other looked like Aunt Ginny. Do you know them mum?" Lyra asked.

Hermione's head snapped towards her husband, a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face.

"Your mum knows a lot of people, love. Now why don't you lot run along now, I'll sort out your punishment after dinner." Draco concealed his concern in front of his kids, but soon it was unmasked and plain as day on his face.

"Do you think it could possibly be…?" Hermione trailed off. "They would have written first, right? They wouldn't just show up and leave without saying anything would they?"

"Mia, we don't even know if it's them. We can ask Minerva at lunch, they may even be there. Right now, you have a lesson to teach and so do I." Draco pulled Hermione into his chest, placing a lingering kiss on the top of her head, before pulling back and kissing her lips, reminding her that he was there and he wasn't leaving. She took a deep breath.

"Right, class, then lunch, it might not even be them. Okay. I love you." She mumbled into his neck.

"Love you more, Mia. Now get to class, wouldn't want to be late, would we?" A teasing smirk played at his lips.

"Ha bloody ha." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before walking away towards the transfiguration classroom. She got there right on time, her students greeting her.

"Morning Professor Granger." She had Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's this class. They addressed her by her maiden name, in order to avoid confusion when talking about professors, as Draco was Professor Malfoy, so she just went by Granger, though everyone knew they were married as they weren't hiding it, plus their kids lived at the castle with them.

The morning lessons went by quickly, and Hermione soon found herself making her way towards McGonagall's office. She met Draco at the entrance. Her previous worries came back to her.

"What if it is them? How are they going to react? What if they still haven't moved on from school prejudices? I know I can't expect the same reaction as the rest of my friends or your friends.

 _10 years ago: A week after graduation at the Burrow_

 _Hermione walked into the familiar house with her fiancé by her side. She had told Molly that she was bringing someone this week and that she should keep an open mind._

 _"Mione dear come on in, and who is… Is that Draco Malfoy?" Molly swore her eyes were mistaking her._

 _"Molly, please let us explain and let him talk. You have to understand that he never wanted to act like that." Hermione started, worried that Molly would kick him out, before he even walked through the door. To say she was nervous was an understatement, but her levels of nerves were minuscule to Draco's, which were through the roof. His already pale complexion look even paler, almost white, and his hands were shaking. He took an unsure step forward, stuck his shaking hand out for Molly to shake, an offer of peace. Molly took it, giving it a light shake._

 _"I believe in second chances so, I'll let you explain, can't say the same for everyone else though they can be a little less accepting. Why don't we sit first, then you can eat." Molly suggested. Draco and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, then follow Molly into the house._

 _"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Ginny stormed over._

 _"Gin please, let us explain. There is an explanation for everything, just listen before you do anything, please." Hermione pleaded. Ginny huffed, sent a chilling glare towards Draco before throwing herself on the couch._

 _"Explain then."_

 _Draco cleared his throat. "Right, well I guess I should start at the beginning. As you know, my dad is a very evil man, he was blinded by power and pureblood prejudice, and up until 3_ _rd_ _year I believed them as well. After Hermione punched me, I paid more attention to her. How could someone who is supposed to be below me, be more intelligent, witty, and amazing with spells? I realized how flawed my family's think was. I began to develop my own ideas and beliefs, but I had to keep up the façade, because if my father had found out that my ideas were changing or I was thinking for myself I would have been in a lot of trouble, the years after my ideas became stronger and time after time they were proven true, but with Voldemort living in my house and my father in his inner circle there wasn't much I could do, so I pretended that I still believed that half-bloods and muggle-borns were below me. 6_ _th_ _year I was force to take the dark mark and they forced me to try and kill Dumbledore. As you know, I failed, I was severely punished for that." Hermione grabbed his hand to comfort him. "After that, Snape told me that he was a spy for the order and that I could be one too. So I secretly joined, no one knew except Snape and Lupin. I fed them information and did as much as I could. After the war, when my father was sentenced to life in Azkaban, I knew I was finally free, which is why this past year, I was a lot nicer."_

 _"Okay, well that doesn't explain what you are doing here." Ginny snarled. Molly shot her one of her infamous glares. Ginny shrunk back into the couch._

 _"Well," Draco continued. "First, I wanted to apologize for my family's treatment of yours, you are a very respectable family and you have something that my family didn't… love. Second, as you know Hermione and I were heads this past year, and as we were going to be spending a lot of time together, and I saw Hermione as an equal that I would like to have an intellectual conversation with, I called a truce, and in the beginning it was awkward, but we quickly developed a friendship, that only a couple of people picked up on, because we weren't sure how people were going to react. That friendship kind of turned into a romantic relationship, we fell in love. We obviously kept it from everyone as we weren't sure how they would react to our friendship, much less an actual relationship. Then, right after we talked to McGonagall about giving us teaching jobs, I proposed, and Mia said yes." He looked over to Hermione, love and adoration shown in his eyes in a way that made it impossible to miss, or chalk it up to be an act._

 _Molly stood up, "Welcome to the family, Hun." She pulled him in for a bone crushing hug. Draco stood there, not sure how to respond, the only person he had ever received such affection from was Hermione, and he didn't know how to react. Molly pulled back, a large smile on her face. "Let's eat then, I'm sure everyone is starved._

 _During Draco's explanation the rest of the Weasley family, aside from Ron and Harry of course, had gathered around and listened to his story, and though they believed him, they hadn't quite accepted him yet. Though once they sat down for lunch and began talking about quidditch all was forgiven and all previous grudges were let go of. Besides, any of them could see that Hermione and Draco were totally in love with each other, and if they didn't accept him, they were sure to lose Hermione; that was just something they didn't want to risk._

 **Present Day: Hogwarts**

"Mia, breathe for me please. If they don't accept it, we don't have to talk to them. I know that you were best friends with them for a long time, but they haven't talked to you for 10 years, they don't really have a say." He cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes. "I love you, ok? Nothing they say can change that. Nothing can change that, do you understand me? I love you so, so much." He pulled her into him, hugging her tightly, mumbling into her hair. "Let's go up, right? We are going to be fine." He grabbed her hand and they stepped onto the staircase.

When they stepped off, Hermione's head was resting on Draco's shoulder and he was kissing the top of her head, their hands intertwined, and the ring on her finger was clearly visible.

"Hermione, Draco, I was beginning to get worried that Lyra forgot to tell you. I'm glad that you could make it.

With that Harry and Ron were able to recognize their old friend, as she had matured and changed a lot over the past 10 years.

"Hermione? What are you doing with him?" Harry started out confused before noticing their intimate position and began to get angry. Ron was not far behind and was getting very red in the face and Hermione, Draco, and McGonagall could tell that he was about to have an episode.

"Well, he is my husband, it would make sense for me to be with him." Hermione answered, despite her nervousness.

Ron was visibly shaking now. His face, neck and ears, redder than his hair at this point. Hermione though idly that if this was a cartoon, he would have steam coming out of his ears.

"You married him?!" Harry was attempting to keep his voice level, though was having a hard time of it. "Our arch-enemy? The ferret? You MARRIED THE FERRET?!" Harry could no longer contain his anger and by the end was screaming.

"Yes, she did. 9 years ago, last month actually." Draco had the Malfoy smirk on his face. "We got engaged right after the NEWTs testing, we tried to tell you lot, but well you were gallivanting across the world, and we couldn't get ahold of you, to invite you to the wedding." And with that Ron exploded.

"YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME? YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH THE FERRET, YOU SLUT, YOU MARRIED A DEATH-EATER! LET ME GUESS, NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO BRING BACK VOLDEMORT AND ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH YOUR DEATH-EATER HUSBAND! YOU SLUT, HOW DARE YOU! I ALWAYS KNEW THAT YOU WERE BAD NEWS! WAIT TILL MUM AND DAD HEARD ABOUT THIS! GINNY TOO, YOU WILL HAVE NO FRIENDS LEFT IN THIS WORLD, YOU NEVER BELONGED HERE ANYWAY MUDBLOOD!" The portraits all had either covered their ears or left as soon as Ron began.

Hermione was quite shocked, but she quickly recovered, taking a quick glance at her husband, taking note of his barely restrained temper, she gave his hand a squeeze, then she replied before Ron could continue.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT VIAL NAME! I'll have you know that Draco was never a death-eater by choice and I was never your girlfriend so I couldn't have cheated on you. If you are going to continue to talk like that, then I suggest that you leave, and Harry you can join him if that is how you feel as well. I have spent the last 10 years without contact from either of you and I could do without it if it is going to be like this." Hermione got right up in their faces, scaring them quite a lot, they were reminded of Molly when she got angry. Though Hermione at this point was scarily calm.

Harry quickly realized that if he didn't accept them, he would lose Hermione forever, which in it of itself was not worth it, but he realized that the kids he had seen earlier must have been hers and Draco's, and if they had three kids together, they must be happy. Hermione had always had good judgement, and why would that have changed. He sighed heavily accepting the fact that Malfoy, well Draco now as there were 5 Malfoys running about the castle, was probably an okay guy, he would probably never be friends, then again he never thought that Hermione would have married him.

Ron, however, didn't come to a similar conclusion, in fact he was on the complete opposite side of the spectrum. "I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH A MUDBLOOD SLUT DEATH-EATER ANYWAY." And with that he stormed out of the room. Hermione turned into Draco's chest seeking comfort that only he could give her. Her cries came out muffled, Harry noticed how concerned Malf- Draco looked.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I reacted so poorly. I should have heard you out first. I can see that he truly cares for you and you seem to care for him too. I don't want to lose you, so I am going to move past this. I'm sorry about Ron, I can go talk to him, if you would like." Harry said softly, unsure how to proceed. He saw her shake her head, he wondered for a moment why she didn't want him to talk to Ron, but then she mumbled something, though he couldn't understand it, as her head was buried in Draco's chest.

"She said that she doesn't want him to be okay with it because you told him to be, he wants him to actually be okay with it, and if he isn't then that is his loss." Draco translated. Harry nodded.

"How did this happen anyway? You were together our 7th year? I thought you only put up with each other for head duty reasons." Harry questioned. McGonagall who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal suggested that they talk about it over lunch. And they did. Draco told Harry the same thing that he had told the Weasley's 10 years earlier. Harry came to the same conclusion that the Weasley's had, and accepted him. He realized that it made sense, as after 3rd year, Draco wasn't nearly as nasty and most of his insults didn't seem to have the same malice behind them as the first 2 years did. He realized that Draco didn't have a choice in his family, but when he was given a choice he had made the right one, and that is what mattered.

Hermione slowly began to engage in the conversation with the help of Draco's comforting touches and loving looks as well as some prompting from Harry. McGonagall joined in with stories of them throughout their years of teaching and their kids. How Lyra was really a mini Hermione and the twins were like reincarnations of the Weasley twins, and even the Weasley twins didn't have a pact with Peeves.

Ron never did come to accept Draco and Hermione's relationship, though his family soon became upset and irritated with his constant bashing of the couple and kicked him out of the Burrow until he got his act together. Harry eventually married a muggle girl that he met in Africa with building the school, and Hermione and Draco had one more kid, another boy. Leo Atlas Malfoy. They continued to teach for a few years after all of their kids had finished school, then retired to the rebuilt Malfoy Manor.

"Dray…"

"Mia…"

"Do you think that you will ever stop loving me?"

"Never"

"Good, I will never stop loving you either. In this life or the next."


End file.
